Illuminated
by I'mquiteweirdreally
Summary: A boy from her present appears; a girl from his future is revealed. Obviously they had not been informed of the most fundamental law of the past: "Bad things happen to those who meddle with time."
1. Chapter 1

Illuminated

_A/N:_ _Whilst I am not new to FF, I am however, new to this section. I think Rowling did a fabulous job with her characters and I have always found TR compelling, so I decided to try my hand at a very common storyline. I also do not have a beta, so it also self edited; please bear this in mind. Hopefully you can enjoy it!  
><em> 

_Disclaimer: __I do not own any publishing rights to the Harry Potter Series, nor do I own anything in the book or film franchise. If there are any similarities between mine and any other author on the website/or any others, it is completely coincidental and I am prepared to remove such work if it interferes with the authors rights. _

_Alrighty then, on with the story!_

**Stay**

The sparks shot from her wand, her mind buzzing with anxiety. Bodies dropped and she screamed spell after spell. Among them she saw a tall boy with blazing red hair. Her instincts told her to run as bodies cloaked in black kept lunging at her, their masks obscuring everything but their narrow eyes, concentrating on killing her. A green light slashed by her, grazing her arm; and it sent her hurtling backwards. She cried out, but nobody heard, everyone was dead. She ran with all her might, zooming past the trees and weaving through the mass of dead bodies. Her own body was racked with sobs as she stopped, when no more screams could be heard. She caught a glint in the corner of her eye, and dropped down to inspect it. All that was left was a pair of round spectacles...drenched in blood.

_It was a cold December evening in Hogwarts and Hermione rushed through the corridors. Her shoes clapped against the floor in her haste to see the Headmaster. She skidded to a stop outside the griffin that guarded the entrance. Her mind was alight with frustration; Harry's attitude of late had been more martyr than savour. There was a storm coming, and none of them knew when it would strike. She crept up the stairs apprehensive about her visit. The wait was portentous at best, but given the circumstances, she knew it was to do with the war. Dumbledore appeared, looking older now than ever. His eyes shone blue, but the bags under his eyes revealed his true feelings. He wearily brought a hand under his chin and sighed. _

_He began hesitantly, gazing at the trembling girl. "Miss Granger, I have called you here only for the most dire need. You and I both know the war is finished." Hermione tried to interrupt but Dumbledore merely nodded and continued "Don't insult your intelligence Miss Granger, the war is nearing climax and we have lost. Harry has given up hope and the order's numbers are too depleted for any action. I am trusting you Hermione; to save us all. There may be a way to save those who are dead, and save those who will inevitably die." Dumbledore paused, the glint returning to his eye as he lifted a thick metal chain. "Sir, I can't possibly. Ron, and Harry, and Ginny? Where will I go? It's too much sir, I won't manage..." Hermione had frenzied into a panic, but Dumbledore remained impassive throughout her tirade. "You must Miss Granger. It is the last hope, Voldemort is too strong, and you must understand the severity of this." Hermione nodded and shook as she took it from his hands. _

_The hourglass shined in the light, the sand resting on the dials. "I believe you remember this particular object from third year. I want you to promise me Miss Granger that when the battle is over, most likely for the worse, you will go back and change this. This is an essential task and I trust you won't fail. Good day Miss Granger, I pray to Merlin you won't have to use it." Hermione shook as she gingerly held the time-turner and pulled it over head to lay it gracefully on her chest. She left the study with a last parting glance. "Good day professor." _

_Hermione left the room and shivered in the cold of the corridor. She left to find the library, or Harry, or anything that could bring her some semblance of comfort. Her mind wandered, as she meandered through the grey stone "Bad things come to those who meddle with time." Hermione murmured to herself and slipped through her common room door. Dumbledore stood and stared out of the window, horrified at what he had done. He repeated Hermione's thinking, the old saying slipping through his lips. "Bad things come to those who meddle with time." _

Hermione sat down and cried. The rain beat down against her face and the mud squelched beneath her. She contemplated the battle; Dumbledore was dead, Harry dead, Ron was...She wouldn't allow herself to mourn when they didn't need to die. She felt the magic pulse around her throat and she remembered. The conversation with Dumbledore had to mean something, they had to live. She had made her decision and summoned her infamous courage, a lump in her throat. Hermione pulled the dial up to her face. She turned her might; going once, twice and on and on. Curses were flying everywhere, they had found her. Her fingers fumbled with the turns and she kept rotating the dial. She felt a pop, and then she vanished.

Her head pounded as she woke up, her eyes blinded with a white flash. She groaned and lifted a hand to her face. The time-turner around her neck was shaking and the magic throbbed in her, coursing through her veins. The room was stark white and full of hospital cots, a breeze blowing gently through the window. She could hear whispers from the portraits, as they uttered gossip about the new arrival. Her hair fell down her back limp as she absently brushed through it for comfort. A gasp fell from her lips as she looked at the date; _September 2__nd__ 1944..._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: __The Thurkell's are a real Pureblood family, although their back-story in entirely made-up. _

_Disclaimer:____I do not own any publishing rights to the Harry Potter Series, nor do I own anything in the book or film franchise. If there are any similarities between mine and any other author on the website/or any others, it is completely coincidental and I am prepared to remove such work if it interferes with the authors rights._

**Silver Lining**

Hermione had never been indolent in her learning, nor her life; but on this occasion, she had no problem burying her head in her pillow. She lay there for several moments, before deciding to face the 'land of the living'. As she sat up, the matron approached her. Madam Pomfrey's predecessor was a stout woman, with grey hair wound up in a bun. Hermione smiled at the memory of her former teacher; a formidable curer of any ailment, and a fearsome defender of Hogwarts.

"Well, well, and look at what we have here!" the woman bristled, her thick Scottish accent shining through. "The name's Madam Robinson, and you my dear are at Hogwarts. Gave me quite a shock, a small girl covered in blood and a broken wrist to boot! Honestly, if Mr Riddle hadn't brought you in, Lord knows what would've happen to you!" Madam Robinson's harsh face softened at the mention of the Mr Riddle. Hermione was far too preoccupied to realise quite who this "Mr Riddle" was.

"Thank you for everything really, but I must see Dumbledore now. It's quite imperative." Hermione gave Madam Robinson a look which showed the severity of her request. However, it seemed that luck was on her side. "Speak of the Devil! Hello Albus, this young woman here has been demanding your presence. I'll leave her in your capable hands Professor Dumbledore, I have much to do." With that, Madame Robinson scurried off, tending to a small boy in the corner; whose skin had seemingly gone a sickly green colour.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Professor!" Hermione cried. "It's wonderful to see you, something terrible has happened...will happen. I don't know what to do!" Her breathing went quiet at her confession, and a single tear sliding down her face. "Calm down my dear, surely it something we can fix. Grindelwald has no means to penetrate this castle's walls." Dumbledore assured Hermione, smiling as he did so. "But Professor, it wasn't Grindelwald to whom I was referring. There's someone else here Sir. Someone who will turn out to be very, very dangerous; and to be frank sir, I don't know if I can stop him myself." Hermione spoke slowly, apprehensively. Dumbledore nodded, his eyes losing their playful glint. It seemed that mystery girl was proving his theories correct. Evil was closer to Hogwarts than anyone could've imagined.

"Muffliato." Dumbledore cast the charm wand-less and non-verbally; but Hermione felt the magic as it slivered over her. "I shan't ask you to reveal anymore quite yet, but your very existence here bodes a change in the time-frame. I fear I know exactly of whom you speak. I must ask you not to provoke him Miss, he is more powerful than we could ever imagine; especially at such a tender age. We shall take things slowly, and perhaps the answers you seek are not in violence, but in love. Possibly the greatest magic of them all. Well, that's quite enough of that, all I need from you is a name; we shall proceed to have you sorted. I'm assuming you know about Hogwarts and our traditions?" Hermione nodded her head, enraptured at the power and control that Dumbledore exuded. "Then shall you continue your everyday life."

To say Hermione was perplexed was quiet the beginning, but Dumbledore merely smiled. "Yes, Miss..." Hermione paused, surely giving the Granger wouldn't be a good idea, Muggle-Borns were treated badly in the forties, more so than in her previous era. "Just Hermione, I think it's better if you came up with my surname." Hermione admitted, and Dumbledore gave her a knowing wink. "Hermione Thurkell, how wonderful to make your acquaintance." Hermione laughed at Dumbledore, as she shook his hand for the 'first' time. "Now Hermione, the Thurkell's are a long gone family; they moved themselves and their fortunes east during the Goblin Rebellion of 1612. It just so happens that the Thurkell's and the Dumbledore's have always been good friends, and I your kind Godfather Albus has offered to let you study at the prestigious "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry". Hermione clapped her hands in delight; it was all going so well. Little did she know, the best was yet to come...

After much protest from Madam Robinson, Hermione had finally been discharged from the infirmary. She was led by Dumbledore to meet the Headmaster Dippet. He was an insipid individual, and lacked the gumption to disagree with Dumbledore about anything; despite the fact a mysterious visitor had appeared in Hogwarts, two days before the start of term. Even stranger was the fact that she had seemingly emerged out of thin air; especially seeing as "One can't apparate into Hogwarts." Hermione fondly remembered lecturing the boys about the fact she had learned from Hogwarts: A History, in First Year. Hermione felt miserable about her friends, all she could say was that they would live; and that was far more important than her own, ridiculous feelings.

She turned towards Dippet. He was carrying the familiar tousled hat, Hermione's smile returned at the memory of her first sorting; how elated she had felt that the hat had called Gryffindor, and that she was more than just books and knowledge. Although this time, she knew her sorting would be different. She was a changed woman, so far from her tenacious eleven year-old self. It had been agreed by Dumbledore and herself, albeit begrudgingly, that she would enter Sixth-year. One below Tom Riddle, she never questioned Dumbledore's reasoning; but reasoning there was, far more than she could ever know. Then, as the hat was placed on her, she could hear the small voice in her head.

"_Ahhh Miss Granger! It's been a long time hasn't it? Not for me mind, a nine hundred year-old hat does see many extraordinary things. As to the sorting, you yourself are well aware of the changes in your mind. You're older, more instinctive; a part you knows you won't like what you're about to hear. Good luck with your quest Miss Granger, I should like for Hogwarts not to burn in the future. I shall also not through you to the snakes quite yet, your heart is far too pure. But you know evil, and you will know it even more soon enough. As to your books... I wouldn't lose faith in them quite yet."_

Seemingly, the hat left her head as quickly as it had arrived, and it bellowed _"Ravenclaw!" _very clearly. Hermione no longer had the energy to be surprised, and was grateful when Dumbledore led her out of Dippet's private study. As they walked out Hermione saw a tall boy, and she felt Dumbledore's grip on her arm tighten, as a signal for her to stop walking. The boy's handsome face was impassive and he greeted Dumbledore with a smooth "Professor", in a deep, silky voice. "Ah Mr Riddle, wonderful to see you here so early this year, and congratulations for gaining Head Boy."

Tom Riddle's eyebrows lifted slightly in amusement. The old codger had returned, however this time, he was with a small slip of a girl. Shame really, if she cleaned up a bit she could be quite pretty. He responded in kind: "Why thank you Professor Dumbledore, I was merely glad to be given such an opportunity." Dumbledore ushered Hermione forwards, and it was then that she really looked into the formidable eyes of Tom Riddle. "Why don't you take Miss Thurkell up to the Ravenclaw dormitories, it would be good for her to meet a fellow student." Riddle merely nodded, and Dumbledore left; leaving the snake the play with the lioness.


End file.
